


a long way up

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gangs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Violence, im sorry but hyewon and yeojin will mostly be in the background, its gonna be a wild ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The most feared gang in korea is LOONA, with their leaders on the top of the most wanted list. When they send their brightest and youngest team to infiltrate the gang, what will they do when their hearts get caught in between promises and love?





	1. number one.

 

“3. 2. 1.” Vivi slid across the floor, the gunfire melodious to her ears. She ran through the hallways with her gun loaded, ready to attack anyone who dared to stop her. The last hallway was dark, almost ominous.

 

“Uh, Boss? I don’t think that’s a safe route to follow, it’s showing up on the servers.” Jungeun's frantic voice filled her ears. Vivi smirked. The girl was cautious, but too cautious for her own good.

 

“Don’t worry, Lip. I know what I’m doing.” She stepped out in the hallway, ready to fight. The lights switched on, revealing a mob of guards ready to fight.

 

“You want this?” Vivi pulled out the usb, dangling it in the air. She could hear Jungeun's groans in her ear. And like a switch had been turned on, they attacked. Vivi dived to avoid the gunfire, holding her own gun to her breast. The mob ran after her, Vivi effortlessly dodging their kicks and punches. She ducked behind a trash can, their numbers increasing.

 

“Boss! There’s too many of them! You need a distraction and quick!” In the midst of the gunfire, she saw a panel on the other side of the room. The lightswitch. She rolled out of her hiding place, easily shooting the two guards who were still in the hallway. Vivi stepped over their bodies, her shoes stained with blood.

 

“Ugh, and they were good shoes too!” She sighed and reached over to turn off the lights. The sounds of gunfire and exclaims echoed the buildings. Vivi ran out the doors, shooting off the lock. The van was sitting there, engine on. As she neared it, the door was pulled open.

 

“Boss! Wow, that was amazing.” Jungeun grinned at Vivi as she handed the USB to her. Jinsoul chuckled from the driver’s seat, taking turns at dangerous speeds.

 

“How was it, Kahei? Shaking up those old bones, huh?” Kahei scoffed and leaned back in her seat. It had been awhile since she’d done a mission. Kahei was glad to know she wasn’t rusty.

 

“Shut up and drive Jinsoul. Wouldn’t want to crash into lamppost again.” Jinsoul groaned.

 

“One time!”

* * *

 

Hyunjin leaned back into her chair, trying to get rid of the cricks in her neck. It was late, and the dim light in the police station sure didn’t help her eyesight. She typed slower and slower, the words on the screen coming more blurry by the second. Hyunjin closed her eyes. Maybe if she could just take a short nap…

 

Someone was shaking her shoulders. She groaned and turned away, wanting to sleep more. Just five more seconds.

 

“Hyunjin. Hyunjin. HYUNJIN.” She whipped her head up, ready to glare at whoever had dared to awaken her. It was Heejin, her best friend and her desk partner. She looked as cross as Hyunjin felt, and this was the girl who brought a batch of cookies to the animal center when she accidently stepped on a dog’s tail. Hyunjin looked around. Fuck.

 

It was daytime, sunlight seeping from the blinds. She’d overslept. Hyunjin scrambled to get her things, hoping that the chief wouldn’t come in and scold her for the fifth time this week. And it was only Tuesday.

 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Heejin waved her arms, trying to stop Hyunjin from her frantic packing. “The chief isn’t coming in today. Something about family emergencies and all that. He put Jiwoo in charge, you know she loves us.” Hyunjin checked her phone and let out a huge sigh of relief. Heejin plugged her nose and gagged, Hyunjin rolling her eyes at her.  

 

“You stink! You smell like when your cat eats to much tuna.” She pushed Hyunjin out of the office, handing her bags. “Get some food and take a shower, please.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Hyunjin smirked. Heejin walked away, sighing, but Hyunjin knew she was smiling too.

 

Hyunjin walked in the nearest cafe, still not fully awake. She ordered a coffee, begging the caffeine gods to wake her up. She sat at a table near the window, subtly checking out everyone who entered the shop.

 

Most of the people who entered were tired students and frantic workers, making the group that had just entered the most striking. Maybe it’s because she was working in the station for so long, but Hyunjin felt her picking out more details than usual. The group in question consisted of three females. Two blondes and one pink haired woman. Although their hair colors stood out, it wasn’t the hair which drew Hyunjin’s attention. It was their aura.

 

As they entered the cafe, you could feel their control. Their presence. The blonde in the back was a bit nervous, but still looked like she could cut you with a knife. The taller blonde had a strange presence. She was cocky and she knew it.

 

The one in the front however, had eyes that would burn you if dared to look at her. Her face was cold, and you could feel the confidence and the power that emanated from her. Hyunjin stared at them, their faces seemlingly familiar.

 

Where… where had she seen them before? It was annoying her, especially the face of the pinkette. She groaned. Hyunjin really had to start getting more sleep.

* * *

Jungeun was nervous going out in public. Not really for herself, but for her boss. She wasn’t on the government’s radars right now, but Junguen knew in due time, they would know about her. Kahei, however, was whole another story. She was a legend. They knew her as the “Dark Horse”.

 

The Dark Horse was legend in stations and gangs everywhere. Being the last survivor of a government attack, Kahei destroyed everyone who’d been involved through pure rage and revenge. Half of the people involved were either dead or in jail. People were interested and joined her forces. One by one, Kahei became one of the most powerful figures of Korea.

 

The people who stood with her on top were also legendary. Jo Haseul, Jung Jinsol, Ha Sooyoung were all powerful names. Each had their skills and feats which made them stand out in the field. Including Kahei, they were terribly close.

 

Her heists and schemes were legendary. As a hacker who’d been thrown out of the government job she used to have, Junguen was amazed when Kahei chose her to join. She was even more shocked when Kahei decided to trust Jungeun with her real name. Joining LOONA was a haven and hell in itself. You would be safe from all threats, but even daring to cross them would mean certain death.

 

“Lip. Lip. Lip.” Junguen was shook out of her daze and turned to see Jinsoul smiling at her. “Still not used to your name?” Junguen tried to hide her grimace. Who’s horrible idea was it to name her Kim Lip? Not wanting to go against the people who had readily accepted her into the gang, she agreed.

 

“Anywho, there’s a girl who’s been staring at us for awhile. Should we check it out?” Junguen followed Jinsoul’s gaze to see a girl who was intensely staring at Kahei. Then, she got up and left. Jinsoul whipped her head back to Junguen, confused.

 

“Well.. I guess that solves that problem.” Jinsoul snorted.

* * *

Hyunjin pushed open the doors, feeling more refreshed. She’d finally gone home and taken a shower. However the girl’s face still remained in her mind. Who was she?

 

As she opened the doors, Hyunjin was shocked at the chaos. People were running everywhere, answering calls or frantically typing. Jiwoo spotted her and walked up to Hyunjin, her face indicating that something had happened.

 

“LOONA attacked last night. They stole security codes from Sun Electronics. The most shocking thing, however, a new picture of the Dark Horse appeared.” Hyunjin gaped at Jiwoo, trying to process all the information.

 

LOONA hadn’t made a move in months, why suddenly? Sun Electronics was the richest company in Korea, which meant thousands of people’s security were at risk. And the Dark Horse. They’d been trying to track her for so long, it was incredible to know that a new picture had emerged.

 

Heejin called her over in the midst of the chaos, pulling up something on the computer. The picture was blurry, but it was much better than the other one they had. She was in the middle of combat, her gun drawn. As Heejin zoomed in, Hyunjin realized who it was. It was the girl from the cafe. Hyunjin had been in the same room as the Dark Horse.

  



	2. number two.

Jiwoo sat in her chair, awkwardly quiet. Heejin and Hyunjin looked at each other. It was obvious she was thinking.. but it’d been a hour. Heejin made a face at Hyunjin, telling her to break the silence. Jiwoo may have been the cutest person Hyunjin’s ever known, but she knew that Jiwoo could be scary when she wanted to. After five minutes of glaring at each other, Heejin sighed and turned towards Jiwoo.

 

“I guess it’s come to this.” Heejin flew back, obviously startled. Jiwoo continued on with a low, grave voice. “I called the chief earlier and he’s not packing up. Sun Electronics has been on my back the whole day, threatening to go public if we don’t do something. Fast.” Hyunjin clenched her fist. How dare they, the people with the shitty defense system, threaten them? Hyunjin opened her mouth, ready to fight, but Jiwoo stood up, eyes lighting up.

 

She had an idea. “We’ll have to go undercover.” We? Hyunjin had never gone undercover, unless she counted that assault case years back.

 

“All of us?” Heejin walked towards Jiwoo, obviously ready. Heejin was confident and smart. Anytime you thought she was letting down her cover, Heejin was creating a spin of lies. She’d become known through the ranks for her undercover skills. Jiwoo smirked, knowing that Heejin would jump at the chance to take down one of their biggest cases.

 

They both turned towards Hyunjin, who’d said nothing. Jiwoo knew that Heejin and Hyunjin were the smartest of the bunch, hence asking them to take on this mission.

 

“Just before you say no, I’m coming with you.” Hyunjin who was lost in her thoughts looked up when Jiwoo said those words. Heejin looked as easily confused. Jiwoo hadn’t been on a case in years, even though she was the chief’s right hand. No one knows why, but after a strange mission in Busan, she always remained in the office.

 

After shaking herself out of the shock, Heejin smirked at Hyunjin. Hyunjin was curious, and she’d been working on the case for months. Hyunjin sighed. She couldn’t turn down now, not after Jiwoo agreed to join.

 

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Jiwoo cheered and hugged Heejin, the both of them smiling at Hyunjin. She sighed, not sure what to do. Her curiosity and smarts always helped, but temper wouldn’t help in this case. Hyunjin knew that if they suceeded, this may be the biggest case she’d ever handled. The thought alone put a smile on her face, becoming more confident by the second.

* * *

Kahei walked into the hotel, no one batting an eye at her bloodied state. Some of the newbies raised their eyes, not used to seeing the Dark Horse. Maybe in the past Kahei would have been more careful, but at this point…

 

A loud voice broke her out of her daze. She looked up and it was Sooyoung, pulling a clothes rack and walking swiftly.

 

“How many times have I told you not to come into the building like this?” She shifted through the clothes rack, eventually pulling out a simple dress and throwing it into Kahei’s hands. “I’ll tell you about what’s happened. Haseul wants to see you.” Kahei perked up. After the.. declaration she’d made a few days ago, Haseul had ignored her.

 

Junguen and Jinsoul had disappeared, probably to sort out the information stored on the USB. Sooyoung pulled her, before too many eyes caught on. They reached the elevator, Kahei stripping off her blood colored clothes.

 

“God, Kahei. What if someone comes in the elevator?” Kahei shrugged. Sooyoung sighed loudly, obviously stressed. Sooyoung was always stressed about something. She was the face of the hotel, the “company.” Sooyoung decided early on to go under the name “Yves.” It was because of her and the hotel that they could run their operations under everyone’s noses. Sure, they’d had some eyes on them at the beginning, but Haseul’s brilliance and Sooyoung’s resolve turned them away.

 

They arrived at the top floor, the large doors waiting for them. Kahei walked out, getting ready to face Haseul. She looked back at Sooyoung, who’d stayed in the elevator.

 

“Have fun!” Sooyoung smiled, a bit too cheerful. She knew how Haseul could get if she was angry. Kahei ran back to the elevator, trying to stop before Sooyoung went down. The doors closed, just missing her fingertips.

 

“Wait-” The large doors behind her opened. Kahei gulped. No one, really no one made her nervous. Except for Haseul.

* * *

Heejin and Jiwoo stared at the phone, waiting for some type of approval. Usually it would take some time for review and debate, but with a big company breathing down their backs, the process surely would be pushed up. Hyunjin rolled her eyes.

 

“You guys are going to strain your eyes if you keep staring at that phone any longer.” Jiwoo muttered something about not wanting to miss it, and Heejin just shooed her away. Hyunjin shook her head and turned to the files needing her attention. Secretly, she was anxious for the call too, tapping her feet under the table.

 

After a few sighs from Jiwoo and groans from Heejin, the phone rang. All three of them sprung out of their seats, rushing towards the phone. Jiwoo picked it up first, jostling the papers that were in her hand to pick up the phone.

 

“Huh.. I thought you weren’t interested.” Hyunjin glared at Heejin’s smug face. They started bickering, Jiwoo’s frustrated face stopping them. After a few minutes of Jiwoo discreetly whispering into the phone, she put it down.

 

“They… approved it.” Heejin shrieked and hugged Jiwoo, eventually pulling in Hyunjin too. “Now.. let’s get to work.”  

* * *

Haseul sat near the window, her back turned to Kahei. The top room was beautiful, elegant as it was simple. Windows surrounded them, as Haseul always said she liked the light. Kahei had found it funny when Haseul told her that, because she lived in the dark.

 

Haseul was mystery to most, people missing her and the attention mostly turned to Kahei and her feats. The empire that they had built up, Kahei, Sooyoung, Jinsoul, was really just because of Haseul. Her brilliance was amazing as it was terrifying. She always knew what to do, what steps to take, what the smartest move was and so on. Kahei had tried to hand over leadership to her many times, but she always turned it down. She liked staying in the shadows, so it was strange for her to spent all her hours in the light. 

 

Lower ranks called her the Bird, known as Kahei’s right hand. Her friends, mostly Jinsoul, called her the Pirate because-

 

Haseul turned to her, face emotionless. Kahei sighed, knowing that she was mad. She earned the name the Pirate because of the eyepatch that rested on her other eye. Kahei asked a few times about how’d it happen, but always Haseul ignored her, refusing to speak.

 

“So? Are we going to talk or are you going to keep ignoring me?”

“Are you really going to-” Haseul couldn’t bring herself to say the word. “God, Kahei. What am I going to do without you?” Kahei smiled and went up to Haseul and grabbed her hand.

 

“You could always come with me.” Haseul scoffed, looking away from Kahei. 

 

“I have so much left to do. I just..” Haseul sighed. “I’ll miss you. I’ll miss you so much.” Kahei kissed her forehead, smiling now that she knew Haseul wasn’t mad anymore.

 

“I’ll miss you too.” Kahei had to make the best of this year, but she knew that the place was in good hands. She knew her best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first loona fic, please leave comments or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
